


Like a Peacock

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seekers start to strut it's a good time to start running...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lj comm. Crimson Optics. Prompt: Starscream, showing off

It had become so commonplace over the past few days to see the coneheads strutting around like one of those colourful organic birds, that the arrival of the command trine didn't even get a raised optical ridge.

Well, to be completely fair, Astrotrain mused, as long as Megatron isn't looming Starscream struts anyway. On the other hand even Thundercracker and Skywarp were all but preening as they made their way across the rec room.

No. Scrap that thought. They were definitely preening.

And they had been out on a week long patrol, when had they found time to buff up their armour? They were... shiny.

Astrotrain reset his optics when the coneheads entered the rec room. The flickering of colourful wings would be enough to send any mech into a deep defrag.

"Want to place a bet?"

"What?" Astrotrain shuttered his optics in surprise when he realised Swindle had sidled up to him and was holding out a datapad.

"You know, a bet, you put down credits, you get back more credits."

Astrotrain gave the obnoxious grounder a buzz of static, "More like I lose my credits." He tilted his helm. "So what am I betting on?"

"Them." Swindle said as he jerked a digit at the seekers. "They're broody."

Oh? OH. Astrotrain felt his armour clamp in to his body in trepidation. Now he remembered. Last time they had got like this they had ended up trying to one up each other until Starscream had done something the coneheads just couldn't beat.

"Has Megatron noticed they're broody?"

Swindle buzzed a negative at him. "And I doubt any mech with any self preservation skills is going to tell him."

Astrotrain smirked as he scrolled through the list of bets that had already been made. As it had been explained to him, not only would they be trying to beat each other, but they would also be trying to go one better than last time.

"Put me down for Starscream managing to remove the throne." Swindle didn't even blink as he added it to the list. After all, seekers would do anything to show off that they were the best possible mate available. Even including, as last time proved, painting a highly temperamental warlord's throne an obnoxious Autobot orange and surviving.

Astrotrain picked up his forgotten energon cube as Swindle departed, in the centre of the room Starscream was looking decidedly smug as he regarded the coneheads.

"You wouldn't dare." Dirge said as even Thundercracker and Skywarp looked surprised.

"Just watch me." Starscream said with a smirk as he strutted towards the doorway.

Astrotrain just shook his helm as the seekers departed to cause trouble, whatever they were going to do couldn't possibly be finished before he had finished his next assigned duty shift and locked himself in his quarters to escape the madness.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." The triple-changer just stepped around Dead End.

"No, really, I wouldn't." slapping his hand at the control panel and stepping into the control centre he realised he really should have taken Dead End's advice.

"What the slag!" How had they managed this in so short a time?

"Seekers: showing off." Soundwave said as Astrotrain made his way to the comm station. The very lime green comm. station. "Starscream: winning."

Megatron ignored them both, clawed fingers tapping on the edge of his rose pink throne, resignation clearly written in every plate of armour.


End file.
